


Angus Says Goodbye

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Here's the sad thing, Iz I hope you're happy, You made me write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Angus McDonald is at the end of his life, but he has a few things to say before he goes.





	Angus Says Goodbye

Angus McDonald, boy detective. A name that at one time was known to only a few. Now the McDonald name instilled fear into criminals. As Angus grew up he became a true detective and worked hard to bring down any criminals put in his path. Every case he worked was solved quickly and efficiently and if he got some help from a few grim reapers here and there no one was going to know. 

But that time had come to an end and Angus McDonald was ready to start his next adventure. His family, including his two children, four grandkids, and the IPRE crew were all there. All except one; and a certain grim reaper that was practically family at this point. But he paid it no mind, he had a moment alone and he had been visited by someone he had only expected to see once he passed.

In the chair next to his bed was an old man in antique clothes, a staff in one of his hands. Angus smiles at this and nods a bit. He’d been expecting this, but thought he had a bit more time. Kravitz, Lup, and Barry had all told him he had a job as a reaper once his life was done and he thanked them; but he knew better. The Raven Queen had denied them because he already worshipped another god.

“Hello sir. Is it my time now? I’d hoped to say goodbye one more time.”

Azuth nods, “Yes, it is your time Angus. Don’t worry about your family, you will see them again.”

“Oh I know sir, but Taako… Taako will definitely be upset by this. He hates being reminded and has gotten into plenty of fights about it. Especially with mister Kravitz, and they hardly ever fight.”

The man nods and gets up, moving off to the side. Without hesitating Angus calls for Taako, and listens to the elf rush up the stairs and into the room. It was so odd even now to see that Taako was openly upset about what was to come. It made his heart ache to know that this was the end until Taako’s long life came to an end.

“Hey Ango, you need something?” Taako walks over and sits in the chair, automatically holding the human’s hand when he offers it.

“I just wanted to see you sir. You’ve been downstairs all day and I missed you.” Angus smiles and squeezes Taako’s hand. “I want you to know sir that… That I’m so glad we met on the train that day. You’ve made my life amazing and I’ve had so many great adventures. More than I ever thought I would.”

“Angus, enough. You’re not-“

“Taako we both know that what you’re about to say is bullshit. I haven’t gotten up from this bed in months and I haven’t been able to keep down any of your amazing food in the past three days. My life is at its end.” Angus was too tired to keep playing nice on this. Azuth was inching closer, signaling his time was almost up. “I’m going to miss you and your cooking sir.”

“Ango don’t you dare do this now. You’re… You’re getting better, I mean look at you. Not even taking my shit today. That’s the Angus I know.”  
Angus smiles at that, at the thought that he was getting better. It was a childish hope that they both knew was fake. He was so close to death that all of his pain was gone and he felt strong enough to sit up a bit more.

“I wish that were the truth sir. I almost wish that I could stay, or that I would see you again in only a moment. But I’m not going to be a reaper like aunt Lup and I’m not going to be a cleric of Istus like you. I’m going to die and that will be the end of Angus McDonald.” Azuth was standing right there beside Taako, but only he could see the old man. “Alright sir, I’m ready.”

“Angus, what are you-“ Taako didn’t have time to finish that sentence before Angus had closed his eyes and taken his last breath. “Ango... Angus come on, don’t you do this.” The elf stands up quickly, knocking over the chair and alerting the others in the house.

As Angus’ family comes in they find Taako holding onto holding onto his body tightly and sobbing. The boy he’d watched grow into a man had died and he didn’t know what to do with himself. What could he do? That was his second human friend to die and it was heartbreaking to know that he wouldn’t just be able to pop back whenever he wanted.

Two days later Angus is buried next to Magnus in the cemetery in the backyard of the McDonald house. Magnus had been asked to be buried there and Angus couldn’t deny him. Taako was surprisingly not present at the burial, but he was there after everyone was gone, sitting next to the grave with a Caleb Cleveland book. It was the very first one and Taako was now determined to read them all. Angus had tried to get him to for so long and he always put it off for another day.

Now there was no other day.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I was going to finish this and it was originally going to be a taakitz fic, but then it became sad because of anonymousalchemist on tumblr. If you want to find me and some of my poems I'm on tumblr too as manimanthewritingman!


End file.
